


Declaration

by nan



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, NSFW Art, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Kuro hated the tears that sprung to his eyes. He just wanted his wolf to touch him. He wasnotbreakable.
Relationships: Kuro | The Divine Heir/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Declaration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).




End file.
